The New Boy Who Lived
by Ren Uchiha
Summary: Harry is a young wizard who has been through many trials over is last 17 years. He gets fed up with Dumbledore and decides to change sides. While with Voldemort, He finds happiness with the person he least expects.
1. Chapter 1

After leaving the Dursley's, Harry knew exactly where he wanted to go. Hogwarts. Unfortunately, Dumbledore was a blabbering idiot and a pain in the arse.

As Harry walked the streets of London, his scar began to burn with immense pain. He new it could mean only one thing. Voldemort. The moment the name entered his mind, his worse nightmare appeared in billowing black robes.

"Oh bloody hell! What in Merlin's name am I supposed to do now?" thought Harry.

And then another nightmare comes after the first. This nightmare's name just happened to be Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy." Harry glares at Draco straight in the eyes.

"Potter." Draco's eyes never strayed from Harry's.

"Great." They both muttered under their breathes, to low for anyone else but themselves to hear.

Voldemort clears his throat which ends the glaring contest.

"Now to get to the point of this little gathering." He says then pauses. "Harry my offer still stands. Have you made your choice." He asks.

Harry shoved his hands into the pockets of his black skeleton jacket. At this point his nerves were shot. What was he supposed to do. He new Voldemort's offer was more than reasonable.

Harry thought for a few more moments, until he had finally come to his decision.

"Yea. I've thought about it for a while now,"he paused, "I accept the offer."

Voldemort walks over and grabs Harry's hand and shakes it.

"Welcome to the 'right' side Harry," he says with a smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

I know I forgot to state this in the last chapter but I do not own Harry Potter and nor do I own Hot Topic or Spencers (Though I wish I did) The only part I own is the story I have come up with. Please enjoy.

"Now that you're on my side, Harry, you will need a darker look." Voldemort says then pauses, "You will also need a tattoo. How do you feel about piercings?"

After thinking for a moment, he said, " Sounds great. Just not the tongue", calmly.

"Perfect." Voldemort said with a smirk on his face, "Lets get going before any bloody aurors show up."

"Alrighty then." said Harry and Draco at the same time.

They both went and stood by Voldemort to which they apparated behind a tattoo parlor. When they made sure no muggles had seen, they walked around to the front of the shop. But, before walking into the parlor, Harry took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Once he had settled them, he walked into the parlor with a little more confidence.

4 hours later...

With a lot less confidence and a whole lot more pain, Harry walked out of the shop with ten new piercings and with his new dark mark.

Stretching his arms Voldemort yawned, "Now time for the wardrobe."

"So where are we going? Hot Topic? Spencers?" Harry asked.

Smirking Malfoy replied, "Hot Topic."

While walking to Hot Topic, Draco decided to make his way over to Harry.

"So Harry, you know you're going to be in a new house when we arrive back at Hogwarts for the new term." Draco said in an uncanny friendly way.

Harry glanced at him, "Yea, I guess you're right. I bet you and I better start being friends.

"Hey, now you don't have to hangout with the mudblood or the traitor," Draco said while smiling.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair. "Yea, you're right," he paused, "they were losers anyways."

By that time they had reached Hot Topic.

Once they were in the store, Draco and Voldemort pushed Harry away from the Twilight stuff and towards the band tee's and skinny jeans and trip pants.

Voldemort pulled him to the pants first. "Harry, what size do you wear?" Voldemort asked handing him a couple of pairs.

Harry held up one of the pairs to his waist. Only to realize how much he had filled out since the last time his aunt had taken him shopping (if you can call going through garbage shopping).

"Um...I think I wear a large."Harry said with a questioning voice.

"So do I," he responded.

Ok, my turn with Harry," Draco said while pulling Harry away by the arm.

After hours of trying on pants and shirts, the group walked out of the store with two huge bags of clothes in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! I love all the alerts I got saying I have more followers...really made my day! And thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate the ideas and love. So any ways on with the story!

I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form...it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

After hours of shopping, the group made its way back to a little flat on the other side of London. They climbed the stairs to get to the apartment, which seemed to take forever. When they finally got to the door, Voldemort pulled out a pair keys and opened the door.

'I'm surprised he didn't just use his want to open it' Harry thought.

"Okay, kids, we're home." Voldemort announced, while walking through the doorway. Inside, Harry and Draco dropped the bags on a couch and plopped down on another.

"Boys, I have some work to be done, so I will be leaving you two by yourselves to get better acquainted."Voldemort said with a serious look on his face. "Oh! And, Harry, there has been a room set up for you in the guest room. Also, please don't use magic here," He smirked, "wouldn't want the Ministry catching us." And with that he walked out the door.

Going behind Voldemort, Draco closed and locked the door. Then went back and sat next to Harry, stretching out his arms and legs.

With a sigh, Draco decided to start the conversation, "So, um, how have you been Harry?"

Harry stared at him for a brief moment, surprised at the fact that they were having a real conversation.

"I've been pretty well, a little anxious to go back to Hogwarts. What about you?"

"Good. Can't wait to get back to school, as weird as it seems," Draco replies.

After that the room went silent, this was how it stayed for the remainder of their last two weeks of the summer, only speaking when necessary.

* * *

The silence was finally ended the night before they left for Hogwarts. Once again they were sitting on the couch. This time was difference, after spending a couple of weeks with Harry, Draco started feeling slightly attracted to the raven haired teenager that was sitting next to him.

Sitting a little close to Harry than usual, Draco asked, "So, Har, are you ready for your new life at school tomorrow?"

Harry sighed and pushed a large strand of his new emo haircut out of his face. "Well, yea...I mean, fuck, I'm ready to get out of this boring arse city." He said chuckled and continued talking.

While Harry talked, all Draco could think was that Harry looked so sexy with his new appearance.

Before long, Draco realized that he had been starting to get "excited". He decided to interupt Harry before he did something he may regret later.

"Har, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I need to finish packing before we leave tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning." He said standing up.

Harry smiled and said, "Okay, see you in the morning."

After they said their good nights, they went their separate ways.


End file.
